For a medical professional examining or performing surgery on a patient, being able to clearly see the area of interest is critical. For this purpose, many different illumination devices and vision enhancing devices are available. Illumination devices include many different types of medical headlamps, some powered by a battery pack worn at the waist, while others are powered by a battery pack worn on the headband of the headlamp. For vision enhancement, there are eyeglasses that not only correct vision but that also magnify the area of interest. Although efforts have been made to twin eyeglasses with a light source, these devices tend to be somewhat cumbersome and expensive, with battery placement a challenging issue in design.
Although it is known to clip a flashlight to a pair of eyeglasses, the result has been suboptimal. Ideally, the light source should be positioned directly between the user's eyes, and projects light straight ahead from this position. But because the bridge of a pair of eyeglasses is generally above eye level, a simple flashlight attached to this bridge if pointed down so that the front of the flashlight is at eyelevel, will project a beam of light downwardly. Generally, and particularly in a medical setting, this is undesirable because the further a light source is from the user's interpupil region, the larger shadows it creates, thereby failing to adequately light the region of interest.